A Strange thing called love
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: She was walking home one night until that day when she was taken far away by someone who was consider an enemy to the village. Saku/Itac
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

A strange thing called love

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

She was walking home one night from her job at the local hospital when all of a sudden she fell to the ground as two men in large cloaks beat her until she couldn't move. They picked her up and carried her far from her home in Konoha to some secret under ground establishment. She was currently tied up in a cell laying on the ground she couldn't move even when she attempted to she fell victim to pains brutal ways. She heard loud and low footsteps coming toward her she was scared out of her mind. It was a weird looking man with blue skin he looked all most like a fish. He opened the cell and set her food just out of her reach and kicked her in the head knocking her unconscious again.

"Hello are you okay" a man with dark hair was in her face, "I'm sorry about kisame he is a jerk the leader forced us to take you"

"Where am I and who are you"

"You are in the secret hideout of the akatsuki, and I am Itachi Uchiha"

"Are you Sasuke's brother:"

"Yes, I heard that he came back"

"Yeah" she said sadly

"What is it"

"Nothing"

"I know you have been hurt by him"

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to untie you"

"Yes please"

"Can you walk"

"I don't think so"

"I'll carry you"

"Thank you Itachi san"

"Its nothing just call me Itachi"

"Okay"

He carried her to his part of the underground mansion.

"Sakura"

"Hm"

"Would you like a shower"

"But I can't stand"

"I'll help you"

"How can you help"

"I'll hold you up"

"Okay just don't look and keep your clothes on"

"Sakura can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure what is it"

"Why don't you trust me"

"Its just"

"What is it"

"Sasuke"

"What did he do to you"

"Well we met up about a year before he came back and he told me he loved me and then he started kissing me and he wouldn't stop and he started touching me, luckily naruto showed up and saved me and since then I have had major trust issues with every one"

"Sakura I would never do that"

" I know but I'm scared"

"If you want me to I will wear pants in the shower and I won't look"

"Thank you Itachi"

"Your welcome"

He carried her into the bathroom and set her down in the chair he put in there. He started the water.

"Okay Sakura call me back in when you are ready I'm going to get you some clean clothes"

"Okay Itachi"

"Sakura"

"Yes"

"Can I come in"

"Yes"

He walked into the bathroom with his eyes closed. He set the clothes down on the counter and walked over to Sakura.

"How do you do that"

"What"

"Walk around with your eyes closed but you act like you can see"

"Its my sharingan I can't see fully I can see outlines"

"Oh"

Itachi offered a hand for Sakura to grab on to as he pulled her up to her feet. He guided her to the shower she stepped up over the mat and into the shower, Itachi stepped in after her and grabbed her by the waist.

Keeping one hand on her waist he grabbed the soap he had set up on the shelf in the shower and put it in Sakura's hand. She quickly finished washing her body and Itachi put some shampoo in her hair for her to wash it with She swiftly finish washing her hair and shut off the water. Itachi guided her back to the chair and handed her a towel. She dried off and got dressed in the clothes Itachi got out it was a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Sakura are you dressed"

"Yes"

"Can I open my eyes"

"Yes"

He opened his eyes "Sorry there a little big"

"Its okay can I go to bed I'm really tired"

"Okay" He picked her up and carried her to his bed set her down and covered her up in the blankets.

"Itachi where are you going to sleep"

"I was going to sleep on the couch"

"You don't have to"

"Are you sure"

"Yes its your bed"

"Okay" he climbed into the bed and covered himself up.

"Good night Itachi"

"Good night

Okay good bad review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

A strange thing called love

Chapter 2 Itachi!!

* * *

Sakura was woken up by a smell, it was a sweet smell. She rolled over in the bed and realized that Itachi wasn't there.

"Itachi" she called

"Hang on a minute I'll be right there I'm making breakfast"

"Okay"

He walked into the room with a tray that had 3 pancakes and two slices of bacon on it. He sat the tray over Sakura's lap.

"What is it Sakura"

"I just wanted to know why"

"Why what"

"Why are you being so kind to me I don't even think that I should be in your house"

"Well you didn't do anything to anyone to deserve treatment like you have been given and no your not supposed to be here but I'll take care of that later"

"Thank you for all of this but I don't want you to get in trouble for me"

"I won't"

"Okay If you say so"

Sakura ate her breakfast quickly because she hadn't eaten since two days ago.

"Sakura"

"Hm"

"Can you walk now"

"Yes a little why"

"Because I wanted to know if later we could go for a walk I want to show you something"

"Sure I will Itachi"

"Arigato Sakura I have to go meet with leader now I will be back in a while feel free to explore"

Itachi walked out of the room. What is wrong with me._ her. _Who are you. _Your inner Itachi haven't spoken to me in a while. _Why are you here._ Because you like her._ No I don't._ Yes you do I would know._ Okay I do I can't show it emotions make you weak. _Why. _They make you want to protect someone._ and _they make you stronger in protecting them._ Exactly so tell her._ I can't. _Why._ I don't know I just can't _well I will help you tonite on the walk I will take over. _What ever I have to go see leader or he will be pissed._ good bye. Itachi ran down to leaders part of the underground mansion. _

"_ITACHI!!" _

"_Yes leader"_

* * *

"_Why did you set the prisoner free"_

"_I didn't set her free I let her stay with me because kisame was being inhumane and not feeding her"_

"_oh"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well that is fine I guess but don't let her get to you"_

"_I won't"_

"_You lie"_

"_What"_

"_Your lieing to ME"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_You love her"_

_Itachi remained silent and walked out of the room. He walked out the secret exit to out side he need to take a break because he couldn't go to Sakura angry he would mess everything up. He walked out to a small pond and threw rocks into it. He thought about sakura Why you why do you do this to me I have been around so many other girls but you are different. Little did he know he was being watched from a tree by a pair of beautiful jade eyes._

_Okay Review I love you guys_


End file.
